Pokémon: Shrouded in Darkness
by Blayer98
Summary: Ash wakes up to find that everywhere he sees is covered in thick, black fog. He's Once again, a Pikachu, but he don't really care about that, He just needs to find out what's going on!
1. Chapter 1

_**Pokémon: Shrouded in Darkness…**_

Chapter 1: Oh My God…

"…Ughhhh….huh? Where am…i?"

Ash had woken up from what it seemed like a coma… strangly he was a Pikachu once again, but that didn't matter. Just one thing bothered him…WHAT happened!?

Ash got up and looked around, everything he could see was covered in a black thick fog… he couldn't see much, but just as he was going to take 1 step, Pikachu was running towards him, Shocked as ever.

"PIIIIKKKKKAAAAAAAA!" Pikachu suddenly burst into tears and hugged Ash, Ash was surprised, but hugged back, Ash calmly said: "There, There, There's nothing to worry abou-"

"Pika Pika Pi!"

"Huh?"

"Pika Pi? Pika!"

"What!?"

Ash, Stunned by what Pikachu said, Rushed outside, what he saw was black clouds everywere, Pallet Town was covered in Fog, and a few buildings had collapsed, he also saw light in the Pokemon Center, and saw Prof Oak's Silhouette. Ash and Pikachu ran to the door, opened it and saw Prof Oak, Back turned, and strangly calmer and somewhat braver than before, He looked behind and Spoke.

"Ash… What a surprise you gave us back there."

Ash just looked confused. ("What the hell was Prof Oak on about!?")

"You should know yourself, looks like you've forgotten. Remember the Pokemon Tower, Ash?"

Ash became Forzen in what Prof Oak said, The words "Pokemon Tower" Kept haunting him…

Remembering that day… Everything Changed.

Prof Oak turned around and told Ash to stop thinking about it, Ash did, and everything stopped.

"Ash…you need to complete this Mission, oh and Pikachu?"

"Pika?"

"Go with him, it's required."

"Pika!"

Ash then saw the floor disappear, the walls, and everything he saw, except for Pikachu Disappear.

Ash then fell on what seemed to be on a hard cold stone floor, and screamed in pain.

Pikachu then rushed over to aid him, and Ash eventually realized, HE had to do the Mission, and save the world from chaos...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Pokémon: Shrouded in Darkness…_**

Chapter 2: Strange Effects…

**NOTE: This Chapter may contain content of the "Lavender Town Syndrome". If you are afraid of the myth, please leave now, thanks.**

**Ash and Pikachu walk around the Tower, trying to find any clues, suddenly, Ash starts hearing a few high pitched noises…**

**"Oh god not again…"**

**"Pika?"**

**"I'm fine thanks…That syndrome's kicking i-Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

**"Pika!"**

**"Don't worry, I know for a fact that's supposed to happen to me, when I remember some facts, the syndrome starts playing…"**

**"Pi?"**

**"Look, we don't have time to waste, I don't want this whole thing to go down badly, Let's go."**

**As soon as the duo reach the 3rd floor, the start hearing what it sounds like to be Heavy breathing, and saying "Why are you here?"**

**Ash Reponded to the voice, Saying "I made this mess, I have to stop it."**

**The voice replyed back, but this time it was sinister, Pikachu turned around, and screamed, he had no option but to speak out.**

**"Ash, RUN!"**

**"Huh? Pikachu? You spoke English?"**

**The voice interrupted both, and spoke again, this time, Ash heard nothing but that voice.**

**"Sorry Ash, but it looks like you won't be running anywere from now on…"**

**Just as Ash turned around, ghostly hands pushed Ash off the edge, Ash only managed to catch a glimpse, but he saw White hands.**

**Ash knew for one thing straight, he was going to fall in a bottomless pit, but somewhat strangely, he landed on something harder, and was in real pain. Just then, A skeleton popped out of a hole, Ash knew who this was… Buried Alive.**

**Ash didn't know what do to, but he got one thing straight, back up against the wall and hope for something to save him.**

**The skeleton came closer, and Ash knew he was done for, but something was wrong, the skeleton didn't eat him, no, he was Holding out his hand!?**

**"huh!?"**

**The skeleton spoke: "My name isn't really Buried Alive, it's Max, take my hand and I'll pick you up."**

**Ash was just felt weird, what was going on?**

**Ash then took Max's hand and picked Ash up. "Max, I have one question." "Yes Ash?" "What's going on?"**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Pokémon: Shrouded in Darkness…_**

**Sorry!**

**Chapter 3 is still in Progress!**

**Please check back later.**

**-Aaron.**

**Please submit a review if you want! :)**


End file.
